The Full Authority Digital Engine Control (FADEC) is an electronic system used for controlling aircraft engine performance. The FADEC receives a signal from the throttle lever or the autopilot system and, among other things, digitally calculates and precisely controls the fuel flow rate to the engines providing precise thrust.
An autopilot system generally automates the aircraft handling during take-off, ascent, level, descent, approach and landing phases of flight. Typical autopilot systems incorporate an auto-throttle for controlling the speed of the aircraft. An autopilot system is complex and expensive and is submitted to very high reliability standards as malfunction can impact safety.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aircraft control system with reduced complexity.